


Love, Lust, and Reciprocated Feelings

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Krista has both a dick and a vagina, Krista is so horny, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Krista’s body was different from everyone else’s. She had never met or even heard of someone who had both a penis and a vagina, and as far as she knew, she was the only one. Krista already had bad self-esteem as it is, which her body certainly didn’t help with.But now, she also had to deal with the feelings she had developed for her close friend Ymir.As if things weren’t bad enough already with having to hide who she is and the way she is, she now also had to constantly hide erections which sprouted at the most random of things and sneak away from training more often than not to masturbate every time she sees Ymir, which certainly didn’t help anything.Like any other time, she snuck out of training to go deal with her raging boner, little she knew was that this time Ymir noticed, and she fully intended to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Love, Lust, and Reciprocated Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Piece requested on Deviantart.

“Mhm…” Krista moaned through gritted teeth and jerked her cock frantically, her other hand reaching out and grabbing the headboard tight enough her knuckles went white. 

She ground her dripping wet pussy down on a spare pillow she kept hidden while hand moved over her cock desperately, her fingers circling the tip and spreading the pre-cum over the entire shaft, tears trembled in her waterline as she moaned and groaned, her hand speeding up with each passing second. 

She let go of the headboard and used that hand to grab her breast and massage it roughly, squeezing the perky nub. She stared at her boob for a long moment, her chest heaving before she lifted her breast with her hand and poked out her tongue, tentatively prodding at her nipple. 

Her hips shook with pleasure and she closed her eyes tight, taking her nipple into her mouth and sucking on it harshly. 

As she sucked on her nipple her grip tightened around her cock and she sped up her thrusts into her hand, the act rubbing her clit against the pillow hard enough for the pleasure the act elicited to make her legs shake hard enough to make it hard for her to stay upright.

The coil burst and she tipped over the edge, a cry of Ymir’s name on her lips as her seed splattered on the towel she’d had the presence of mind to lay on her bed before she started.

She flopped down on the bed on her back, her chest heaving rapidly for air and her arm thrown across her eyes. 

Once her breathing had calmed a little, she lowered her arm off her eyes and stared at the ceiling in thought, reminiscing to when her unbearable love and lust for Ymir had started. 

Krista had always known that she was different from everyone else, both in status and in body, the penis extending from her pubic area and above her pussy, coupled with her breasts and lack of testicles, or at least, lack of visible ones, made it quite obvious.

As far as she knew, she was the only one of her kind. At least, she had never met or heard of another case of a person born with both a vagina and a penis. 

There wasn’t anyone whom she could consult with this, no doctor whom she could visit for a check-up. She didn’t know if her sperm worked or if she was just shooting blanks down there. She didn’t know if she was capable of even having children. She did get her menstrual cycle each month, so maybe she could, but it was really faint and she wasn’t really sure if she really could ever have a kid. 

Miraculously, so far she had been able to avoid the mandatory military checkups somehow, and she was surprised that none of her superior officers had tried to make her go to a check-up if only to make sure that she was healthy and capable of becoming a soldier. 

She dreaded the day one of her superior officers would pull her aside during lessons or after training and tell her to go to the military hospital for a check-up, but during the three years of training and even now that she was officially a soldier it never happened. 

She felt fine, but she didn’t know what her body was like medically speaking, whether she was fully healthy or not, or what kind of effect her condition had on her health if it had any. Despite her various concerns and questions, she couldn’t bring herself to tell anyone, not even Hanji about her body.

And so, Krista lived her whole life not knowing what those like her would be referred to as either if they even existed. Krista herself identified as a woman, that was the identity and label she felt most comfortable with. 

Her body was part of why she never dared to pursue a relationship with anyone and didn’t dare confess to Ymir even when she became sure that she had feelings for the freckled woman.

The day she had become aware of her feelings towards Ymir and the lust for her was born within Krista was on a day like any other, they were gathered at the training ground for 3DMG training.

It was during a break, she doesn’t remember what exactly they had been talking about, but Krista vividly remembered her heartbeat picking up and suddenly becoming hyper-aware of how Ymir’s clothes stuck to her body, the sweat dripping down her cheek and neck to be drunk up by the collar of her shirt. 

A shiver coursed through Krista’s body and her nether region had throbbed in a way it never had before. Krista had gotten turned on before, but never like that. 

She could feel her cock grow in her pants and her pussy grow wet. She had reached down and subtly adjusted her cock her pants to hide the obvious erection she was sporting before she had jumped to her feet, startling Ymir at the sudden act, and excused herself, making up the excuse that she wasn’t feeling well and rushed to the barracks which she knew would be empty at that time of the day.

She had hastily freed her precum leaking cock and masturbated desperately to thoughts of Ymir for the first time ever, spilling her cum all over her bed. 

She had laid on her soiled bed, her chest heaving through post-orgasmic bliss as she had wondered what she would do from then on.

That was three years ago during their first year of training to become soldiers. Now they were official members of the Survey Corps, their graduation and the tragedy of Trost occurring merely two weeks ago. 

Krista still couldn’t believe that she, the one who was running away from her past, and Ymir, the woman who dubbed herself as a selfish woman who only ever did things for herself had joined the Survey Corps.

Now that they were in the Survey Corps and there was an expedition coming up Krista really didn’t have the time to be drowning in lust and one-sided affection towards her best friend, and she certainly didn’t have the time to be playing with her breasts, jerking her cock, and rubbing her pussy almost every day, multiple times a day.

That’s what her life had been like since that day three years ago, playing with herself daily and pining away for Ymir. 

The comfortable relationship they had developed had experienced a change with the change of Krista’s feelings towards Ymir from friendship to romantic and sexual attraction, becoming a little bit awkward on Krista’s end.

And just as had been the case for the past three years, Krista found herself sneaking out of training again to go comfort herself after the sight of Ymir’s toned abs stirred her cock once again.

Ymir frowned and her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched Krista shuffle away to the barracks from the corner of her eye.

* * *

  
Krista kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her shirt hastily and pulled it open, the 3DMG harness straps keeping it on. She unzipped her pants and pulled them down to her knees, dropping on the bed and cupping her breasts with a moan.

She circled, pinched, and tugged at her nipples desperately. One of her hands slid down and wrapped around her cock and as she jerked it, her precum leaking down her shaft and making the friction slide even smother, she wished it was Ymir’s hand wrapped around her cock instead of her own. 

She circled the leaking slit with her forefinger, playing with the skin underneath the head. Her hand kept playing with her engorged cock while the other lowered to caress her throbbing clit. 

“Ymir…” Krista grunted under her breath and closed her eyes, thinking of the woman whose name she had just uttered. 

Her thighs shivered and her moans rang through the barracks and she was glad that everyone was busy training for the upcoming expedition and no one was there to hear her loud and breathy gasps of Ymir’s name. 

She doesn’t know what had her look at the door, but when she did, she froze in place, her eyes wide in shock and she felt as if her heart had dropped out of her chest and into her lap. 

“Ymir?” Krista stuttered and jumped to her feet, almost falling down as she tripped on her feet. She tried to make sense of why the object of her love and lust stood in the doorway watching as Krista jerked her cock, and she couldn’t help but wonder how long Ymir had been standing there and watching her play with herself without Krista even noticing her presence. 

Ymir said nothing and merely approached Krista’s tense form until she stood directly in front of her. 

“Ymir, what are you-” Krista’s words fell away with a moan as Ymir’s fingers wrapped around her cock and slid up and down quickly, the knowledge that Ymir’s fingers were wrapped around her cock, the amazing feel of Ymir’s calloused fingers wrapped around her the sensitive skin of her cock, coupled with the squelching sound caused by the wet friction had Krista spraying her cum onto Ymir’s hand with a trembling gasp of Ymir’s name within seconds. 

Krista stood there on trembling legs, her chest heaving with the intensity of her ejaculation. She had never cum so hard before and the waves of pleasure coursing through her body and making her thighs tremble and her cock and clit throb shocked her. 

Did it always feel that different, to be touched by someone else, or was it because Krista was being touched by the woman she loved? It was probably both. Regardless, Krista felt amazing, and she never wanted it to stop, but she couldn’t help but wonder… “Why did you do that?” She asked, pulling back from where her face had gotten buried against Ymir’s shoulder at some point during Ymir jerking her off and lifting her head to meet Ymir’s gaze nervously. 

“Because I love you and want you too,” Ymir replied honestly, placing her hands on Krista’s waist and pulling her into her arms. 

“Too?” Krista murmured breathily, her heart beating wildly in her ribcage. 

“I’ve known for a while. About how you felt for me,” Ymir admitted, her hand running up and down Krista’s back comfortingly. “And about what you’ve been doing.” Ymir glanced down at the half-mast cock resting snuggly against her pelvis. “And all this time, I’ve wanted you too.”

“Why didn’t you say anything then?” Krista asked weakly. 

Ymir sighed. “Because I didn’t want to push you to talk about something you didn’t seem to want to talk about, and I thought you were being too timid and harsh on yourself. I wanted you to gather the self-confidence to make the first move.” 

“Why did you decide to make the first move then?” Krista murmured with uncertainty, her gaze studying Ymir’s expression intently. 

“Do you know how hard it was watching you get aroused by me, hide your erection, and sneak off to masturbate to me almost every day?” Ymir asked rhetorically, not really looking for an answer. “It was rough, knowing that we both wanted each other but couldn’t do anything about it due to your lack of self-confidence. I couldn’t hold back anymore. Initially, I followed you to the barracks to talk to you about that, but seeing you with your cock in your hand and desperately calling my name while you frantically jerked your huge cock, I couldn’t bring myself to hide or to say anything. I want and love you so much.”

“I don’t believe it,” Krista’s voice cracked around the words. “I can’t believe it…” 

Ymir moved her palm from Krista’s waist and placed it on her cheek and lifted her face, silently pressing her lips against hers.

Krista gasped at the sudden act, her lips parting open and Ymir took the opportunity to slip her tongue past her parted lips and caress her tongue with her own.

Krista moaned at the wet and slippery sensation of Ymir’s tongue running against hers and sending tingling waves of pleasure down her spine. Krista released a trembling sigh and could feel her cock stir in interest.

Ymir prodded at Krista’s tongue, luring it into a sensual dance, and reached out to unfasten the harness belts across Krista’s upper body, and lowered her shirt until it fell off and landed on the floor.

Krista reached out hesitantly with trembling fingers and undid Ymir’s harness, pulling her olive green shirt over her head and throwing it over her shoulder. 

They hastily removed the rest of each other’s harness and clothes before Ymir pulled away and pushed Krista down onto the bed before climbing on and leaning over her, pressing their lips together in a wet and messy kiss. She cupped Krista’s ample breasts and caressed them, passing her middle fingers over the rosy nipples back and forth until they perked up before she leaned down and took one into her mouth with a delighted hum and sucked onto nub as if it was the most delicious thing she had ever had in her mouth, circling it with her tongue and nibbling on it lightly with her teeth. 

“Ah!” Krista sighed, arching her back in pleasure under Ymir’s ministrations. She could feel her pussy seep juices all over the bed and her cock stand at full mast and throb in need. 

Ymir pulled her lips away from Krista’s left nipple with a wet pop, wanting to give some attention to the other one as well. She pulled away before long and licked down Krista’s torso and around her navel, taking Krista’s cock in her hand. 

She leaned down and licked a wet stripe down the shaft of her dick, blowing on the wet spot lightly and watching Krista’s cock jerk in her hand with anticipation. 

Ymir circled the head with her tongue and sucked on the slit before licking down the shaft again, making sure to pay attention to Krista’s pussy as well, her tongue lapping at the clit and playing with her labia before taking them into her mouth and suckling on them lightly, prodding her entrance with her tongue. She buried her face against Krista’s pussy, nuzzling her clit and lips, pressing her tongue flat against the entirety of her vulva, licking her up and down, and taking the lips into her mouth again as if making out with Krista’s pussy. 

She returned her attention to the cock sitting heavy in her hand and met Krista’s gaze and took her cock entirely into her mouth down to the hilt. 

Krista jerked and whined low in her throat, her eyes growing glossy at the pleasure. She reached out and laid one hand on Ymir’s head as Ymir swallowed around her cock and bobbed her head. 

Before long, her hand was falling away from Ymir’s head and being used to toy with her clit while the other was playing with her sensitive nipples. 

Ymir took the opportunity to get herself ready in preparation. She reached her free hand down and played with her pussy, running her middle finger up and down her throbbing clit before she lowered the finger until she reached her entrance and pressed her finger in slowly. 

Unless she wanted this to hurt like hell and to reveal what she was before she was ready to do so, she had to be thorough in her prep and take things slowly. 

She added another finger and scissored them, prying herself open carefully in preparation to accept Krista’s girth inside her. In and out, in and out her fingers went, scissoring them and widening her pussy. 

She inserted a third finger and kept going, making sure she was as ready as she could be. 

Krista’s face was flushed with both embarrassment and excitement. The pleasure of having the wet warmth of Ymir’s mouth wrapped around her cock was something else entirely. 

If she had thought that Ymir’s handjobs were amazing, her blowjobs were on another level. “Ymir…” Krista huffed, shivering in pleasure when Ymir hummed around her cock. “I’m close…”

Ymir pulled her mouth off, her hand slowly jerking the base and she licked the underside of the head, kissing the tip. “Go ahead,” She assured before taking Krista’s cock back into her mouth and hollowing her cheeks, sucking on it loudly, circling her tongue around the shaft with each bob of her head. 

Ymir could tell that Krista was about to cum from the way her heavy cock pulsed and jerked on her tongue. With a final bob of her head, she buried Krista’s cock down her throat just as Krista buried her fingers in Ymir’s hair and blew her load down her throat with a grunt. 

Ymir swallowed down and worked Krista through her orgasm, drinking every drop of cum she released down her throat. 

Ymir crawled up Krista’s both and pressed their lips together, swirling their tongues together. 

Krista could faintly taste herself on Ymir’s tongue and she groaned, finding the kiss entirely too hot. 

Ymir ground her pussy against Krista’s spit slicked cock a few times to lubricate it, then she grabbed it and gave it a few slow strokes to perk it up again and spread the lubricant all over the shaft thoroughly before she directed it to her dripping wet pussy and slowly lowered herself until the tip of Krista’s pushed into her vagina, moaning against Krista’s mouth as the cock penetrated her.

Once she had Krista fully inside her to the hilt, she stayed still for a moment to allow herself to adjust to having something Krista’s size inside her before she placed her hands firmly on the bed behind her and started moving, her insides twitching and trembling at the drag of Krista’s cock against her walls, sending electric shocks of pleasure up and down her spine. 

“Fuck, I love your cock,” Ymir grunted through gritted teeth. “I can feel it reach all the way inside me as well as feel each twitch and pulse of your cock.”

Krista on the other hand was speechless, each bounce of Ymir’s hips and each squeeze of her pussy around Krista’s cock had Krista feeling as if she had gone to heaven.

And the subtle flush to Ymir’s freckled cheeks was tantalizing beyond words and positively criminal. 

Krista reached out and held onto Ymir, her fingers roaming the expanse of her back, digging into the muscles. “I love the way you’re riding me,” Krista replied, drool slipping past her lips and leaking down her jaw. “Your pussy’s the best.”

“I know,” Ymir snorted, squeezing around Krista’s cock once more as if to prove a point. Krista’s long whine in reply had her smirking. 

But as much as she loved watching Ymir ride her and pleasure herself on her cock, Krista also wanted to thrust herself into Ymir and thoroughly stir her pussy with her cock. 

Krista’s hands slid down Ymir’s back and groped her ass, pulling her down and bucking into her. She sunk her fingers into the skin of Ymir’s soft yet muscular cheeks, massaging each cheek in one hand. 

She pushed herself up and pushed Ymir down onto the bed, and got on her knees before she pressed herself back into Ymir’s dripping heat and grabbed her ankles and pressed her legs against her torso, and drilled into her. 

She watched her cock slide in and out of Ymir, the sight fascinating and adding to the pleasure the experience of having her cock buried deep inside Ymir and fucking her gave. 

She let go of Ymir’s ankles in favor of giving attention to her small yet perky breasts. Krista cupped a breast in each hand and massaged it, pushing them together and pulling them apart. 

She rolled Ymir’s nipples between her fingers before pinching them, taking them between her thumb and forefinger and tugging at them, and watching Ymir arch her back with a moan beneath her. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Ymir repeated like a mantra and wrapped her legs around Krista’s waist tightly, her feet digging into Krista's asscheeks and making her go faster, meeting each and every one of her thrusts. “Fuck me!” 

Krista leaned down and took Ymir’s nipple into her mouth, lapping at it desperately and moaning at the taste of Ymir’s skin. She sucked onto the skin of her breasts, leaving behind red marks on both. 

She laid one arm under Ymir’s head and leaned over her, pressing their breasts together, their nipples pressing against each other and increasing the stimulation. 

Krista grasped onto Ymir’s thigh with her other hand and kept her legs parted while she thrust into her. “Your pussy,” Krista grunted. “I can’t have enough of it, I could fuck you all day.” 

“Yes, fuck me,” Ymir huffed as she wrapped her arms around Krista and pulled her ever closer, their sweat-slicked skin sliding against each other. Her nails dragged down Krista’s small back, leaving behind marks of her pleasure on Krista’s body. “Fuck me until I can’t forget your shape. Fuck me until I can’t walk properly for a week.” 

“As you wish,” Krista murmured and raised her upper body away from Ymir’s, positioning herself fully on her knees once again. “I’ll fuck you as long and as hard as you want.” She increased the speed of her thrusts and panted as Ymir’s folds massaged all along her shaft. 

She grabbed Ymir’s head and pressed her face against her breast, aligning Ymir’s lips with her nipples. “Suck it,” She commanded, lowering her hand to Ymir’s clit and thumbing it in time with her thrusts. 

Ymir did as told, pressing her tongue against the nipple and circling it before taking it into her mouth, her hand groping the other breast while her other hand snuck down to play with Krista’s sopping wet pussy. 

Ymir was about to slip her fingers inside Krista when Krista shook her head. 

“I want to cum only from my cock,” Krista admitted, sweat dripping down her forehead and her chest heaving. 

Ymir nodded “Alright,” She murmured, her words muffled by Krista’s nipple in her mouth and she pulled her fingers away from Krista’s pussy, returning her hand to play with the nipple left abandoned. 

Krista pulled out and stared down at Ymir silently, her chest contracting and expanding with each harsh inhale and exhale of air. 

“No,” Ymir panted and pressed the heel of her feet against Krista’s asscheeks impatiently. “Don’t stop.”

Krista ground her cock against Ymir’s pussy, prodding her clit with the tip of her dick before she pushed her cock into her again after Ymir squeezed her hips with her legs in impatience. 

They moaned in unison as Krista’s cock slipped back inside Ymir smoothly. Krista placed her arms by Ymir’s sides and rolled her hips, building back up to the previous speed of her thrusts. 

Krista swept down and took Ymir’s lips, nibbling at her lower lip and running her tongue against her teeth and gums before she pushed her tongue past her teeth and licked around her mouth. 

Krista could feel something like a coil tightening inside her and she knew she was close. She reached down and rubbed Ymir’s clit insistently and watched Ymir contort under her in pleasure, the flush occupying her cheeks for a while now expanding. 

Krista’s cock pulsed with the need to blow her load inside Ymir and paint her walls white with her seed. She dropped kisses along Ymir’s cheek, kissing each and every freckle dotting her face like the beautiful star along the expanse of the sky of Ymir’s skin. 

Ymir hugged her tight and tugged at her until their lips were pressed together once again and she was sucking and lapping on Krista’s tongue like the most delicious of candy. 

Ymir threw her head back with a loud moan when she felt Krista’s cock brush against something inside her that had her pussy growing hot and her entire frame trembling with pleasure.

Krista’s thrusts never slowed down and her fingers never ceased playing with Ymir’s clit. She felt Ymir tighten around her deliciously and knew she was close. 

Ymir was so close, she felt as if her insides were pulsing around Krista and her clit jumping under the touch of her fingers. She tried to meet each and every one of Krista’s thrusts but her muscles were growing tighter by the moment. 

Ymir closed her eyes tight and held onto Krista, waiting for the wave of pleasure to crash into her and carry her away in its currents. 

She felt herself erupt, her orgasm hitting her suddenly and she arched high off the bed, her arms thrown over her head and latching onto the headboard. She shook with her release, her cum drenching Krista’s cock. 

Krista didn’t stop and kept going, each thrust brushing against the spot that drove Ymir insane. The way Ymir tightened around her with her release almost had her cum then and there. 

Krista grasped Ymir’s hips harshly, sinking her fingers into the skin of her hips as she felt her release approach. Her thrusts stuttered and grew sloppy as she approached the edge and her cock jerked inside Ymir wildly, ready to burst. 

With a final thrust, she buried herself deep inside Ymir, her mind going blank as her cum spurted deep inside Ymir, her seed coating her walls with semen. She moaned Ymir’s name loudly and could faintly hear Ymir moaning hers. 

Krista kept thrusting, working through her orgasm frantically, her thrusts harsh and sloppy, Ymir encouraging her to give her every single drop of cum she had to offer. 

When she felt like she had finally milked her cock for every single drop of cum and released them inside Ymir, she fell forward, laying her head on Ymir’s chest. 

“That was…” Krista panted against Ymir’s collarbone. “Amazing.” 

“Yeah,” Ymir agreed, her chest still heaving and she swallowed heavily to clear her throat. “Phew, if I wasn’t so tired right now, I would’ve suggested going again. That felt so fucking good.” 

Krista giggled in amusement. “I’m glad to know that it felt good to you too,” She said, not leaving her cock buried inside Ymir, not bothering to pull it out. “Do you think I granted your wish of not being able to walk for the next week?”

“Hell yes,” Ymir grinned, pulling Krista closer against her with the arm she still had wrapped around her smaller body. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a month, not just a week.” She snorted, nuzzling into Krista’s sweat-damp forehead. 

Krista groaned. “I want to take a shower but I’m too lazy to move,” She pouted, burying her face against Ymir’s neck. 

“I don’t want to move at all,” Ymir admitted with a yawn. “We can shower later, let’s just lay here and savor the post-coital bliss.”

“Yeah,” Krista lazily hummed in agreement and closed her eyes with a blissed sigh. 

“Don’t take your cock out,” Ymir murmured against Krista’s hair. “I want to feel you inside me for a while longer.”

  
Krista smiled gently. “I don’t want to pull out either,” She admitted, grinding into Ymir as if to prove a point and pulling a soft moan out of both of them. “I like having you wrapped tightly around me. If I could, I wouldn’t mind staying connected to you forever.”

Ymir made a sound of agreement, throwing one of her legs around Krista’s while making sure not to dislodge her cock. She stroked Krista’s butt affectionately. 

Krista snorted, her chest heaving with laughter. “Are you really sure that you’re really done?” She huffed in amusement. 

“Yeah,” Ymir replied, sounding almost regretful at the fact. “But your butt is so bubbly and squishy, I like playing with it, I’ve been wanting to squeeze it this entire time.”

“Go ahead, squeeze it as much as you like, I like it when you squeeze my butt.”  
Krista raised her palms to grope Ymir’s breasts. “I like playing with your boobs. I love how they fit in the palms of my hands.” 

As if to prove a point, Krista’s cock jerked weakly in interest and both of them groaned. “As much as I want to keep playing with them, I don’t think I can handle another erection right now,” Krista whined, moving her palms away from Ymir’s boobs. 

Ymir nodded in agreement silently and moved her hand away from Krista’s butt, going back to hugging her instead. 

Krista sighed blissfully again and did the same, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around Ymir without making either of them uncomfortable. “Does this mean that we’re together now?” She asked, wanting to make sure.

Ymir closed her eyes and smiled. “Yes, it does. We’re together now.” She assured, rubbing Krista’s shoulder comfortingly. 

Krista didn’t say anything and merely sighed happily in response, tightening her hold on Ymir. Ymir now belonged to her, and she belonged to Ymir. 

Ymir grabbed the blanket with her toes and threw it on top of them, covering them and the aftermath of their coupling and shielding their naked skin from the cold. She nuzzled Krista lovingly and kissed her forehead. “I love you,” She confessed sleepily, her lips still pressed against Krista’s forehead. 

Krista smiled lazily and burrowed closer to Ymir. “I love you too.” She replied, her voice tired and her eyes growing heavy. Krista could feel within her bones as the need to fall asleep and its accompanying exhaustion wormed their way into her body and she didn’t feel like fighting the pull, Ymir’s arms around her, and the warmth too comfortable to resist. 

With the deepening of Ymir’s breathing, Krista could tell that Ymir too was slowly being lulled to sleep as well and she allowed sleep to pull her down to rest.

They fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other and sated, Krista still buried deep inside Ymir and surrounded by her comforting heat.


End file.
